


Snow Day

by themarkofpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkofpain/pseuds/themarkofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold night causes Dean and Cas to heat up, and they spend a day off together in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

It was a freezing winter night in Lebanon, where a certain bunker lay hidden away.

Inside, Castiel was hurriedly shuffling towards Dean's room. He quietly opened the door and then quickly moved towards his bed.

"Dean, I'm cold," Cas practically whined at the hunter as he nudged him awake.

"Huh, what?" Dean questioned sleepily. "Oh...yea, I know, Cas. Grab the extra blanket from my closet and then come here."

Cas did just that and then stood at the side of Dean's bed, staring at him.

Dean took the blanket from Cas's arms and then spread it out across the top of the other blankets on the bed. Dean then lifted all the layers up and moved back, a clear invitation for Cas to join him.

But Castiel didn't understand this, so he just stood there and tilted his head and squinted his blue eyes at Dean in question.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly before saying, "Come on, Cas, get in here it's freezing. We should be able to keep each other warm under here."

Dean blushed after quickly realizing what he had said. But Cas just smiled, ignoring Dean's discomfort and crawled into bed.

They brought the blankets up to their noses and gripped them tight to their bodies.

"I'm still cold, Dean," Cas said, his voice slightly muffled by the blankets.

"Come here then," Dean said softly.

Dean and Cas both scooted closer to each other at the same time as Dean placed his arms around Cas's waist.

"Our body heat will keep us warm," Dean whispered to Cas, looking into his eyes which were merely inches from his green ones.

It was Cas's turn to blush as he averted his eyes from Dean's. But then he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and burrowed his head into Dean's neck, moving even closer to Dean, their legs soon getting tangled together.

"You are very warm, Dean," Cas said into his neck.

Dean sighed happily as he took in the smell of Cas's hair - soap and honey.

As Dean was falling asleep, he thought about how nice it was to be sleeping with Cas in his arms. And Cas was thinking the same thing.

**********

Dean woke up to a warm mass cuddled around his back. He was confused for a split second before he remembered that Cas came to sleep with him last night. We must have changed positions while we were sleeping, Dean thought.

Cas shifted behind him, so Dean started to move away. But Cas quickly stopped his movements by pulling Dean back to rest against his chest. Dean smiled and then turned around to look at Cas. The other man's face was lite with a smile as well, though his eyes were still drooping with sleep. Dean then moved his hand to Cas's head and gently ran his fingers through his near-black hair.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said groggily.

"Good morning, Cas."

The two then laid in comfortable silence, and Dean found himself wishing he could wake up like this everyday. He figured that waking up with his best friend in his bed would be very awkward, but Dean only felt a happiness; and Lord knows he doesn't get much of that in his life.

After a few minutes, Dean sighed slightly and said, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

They slowly untangled themselves from each other and then stepped out into the frigid air. They both shivered and then Dean said, "Put on a coat and an extra pair of socks."

Dean and Castiel finally walked out to the library in the bunker where Sam was sitting with a blanket around his shoulders and a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey, guys. Man, isn't it cold in here?" Sam said

"Good deduction, Sherlock," Dean smuggly replied, earning him a classic Sam bitch face.

While the brothers were bickering, Cas had gotten two mugs of coffee for him and Dean from the kitchen.

"Here's some coffee, Dean," Cas smiled at Dean before he raised his own cup to his lips.

"Thank you, Cas," replied Dean with a warm smile, his eyes roaming towards Cas's pink lips around the rim of the mug.

"Seriously though, Dean. I had to have four blankets last night to keep warm," Sam said in a slightly irritated tone.

Dean was about to make another smug comment when Cas said, "We didn't need that many blankets, Dean and I helped keep each other warm with our body heat," an innocent look plastered on his face.

Dean mouth keep opening and closing, at a complete lose for words; while Sam snorted and then started laughing at Dean's bewilderment.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean muttered before be drank his coffee.

Cas looked between the brothers with a confused look on his face, not understanding their exchange.

"Why did Sam laugh when I said that we slept together last night..."

Cas had started to ask before Dean interrupted him and said, "Nevermind, Cas. Sam is just a bitch."

Cas still had a confused look on his face, but he just continued to drink his coffee.

"Oh guys, I almost forgot; it's snowing outside!" Sam exclaimed in an excited tone. Dean simply raised his eyebrows before he took another gulp of coffee. Cas, on the other hand, had made a small noise of joy, and when Dean looked over, he could see Cas's blue eyes sparkling with delight. Dean felt his heart swell in his chest; seeing Cas like this almost never happened.

"Can we please go outside, Dean?" Cas pleaded, his eyes soundlessly begging the hunter.

Dean sighed softly and said, "Are you sure? It's gonna be even colder out there, Cas."

"I will wear many layers of clothing," Cas replied in a stern voice, but then added more gently, "Please, Dean," his bottom lip slightly pouted now.

Dean sighed again while Sam chuckled; he knew that Dean could never deny Cas this request. "Alright, Cas; but we can't be outside all day, otherwise you'll freeze to death," Dean said while once again staring at the other man's full lips.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said warmly with a smile on his face. The two stared at each other for awhile before Sam cleared his throat. Cas quickly looked away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks before he excused himself.

Sam chuckled again after Cas left and saw that Dean too was sporting a small blush. "Man, you are so whipped," Sam smuggly stated.

Dean was going to say something rude to shut Sam up; but in all honesty - Dean was whipped. But for maybe the first time in his life, Dean didn't care.

So Dean surprised Sam by proudly saying, "Yea, I guess I am." Dean then left the library with his coffee and a smile after seeing Sam look absolutely dumbfounded.

**********

Cas stood in awe at the doorframe, watching the snow fall and collect into a beautiful, sparkling blanket.

"Come on, Cas, don't just look at it," Dean teased as he gently pushed Cas out the door.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it is just so beautiful," Cas replied as he continued to look all around him.

Dean smiled brightly while Sam gave a quick laugh before walking away from the two. "Hey, why don't we catch snowflakes on our tongues?" Dean suggested after remembering doing so as a kid.

Cas tilted his head to the side as he replied, "How does one catch snowflakes?"

Dean laughed and said, "Like this, Cas." Dean then jutted his chin out and stuck out his tongue. Once mulitple snowflakes landed on his tongue, Dean closed his mouth and looked at Cas. "Now it's your turn."

Cas hesitantly stuck out his tongue. As flakes began to melt on his tongue, Cas ligthly laughed with joy while Dean observed with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"That felt nice, Dean," Cas stated once he was done and Dean simply continued to smile when Cas looked at him.

After a few seconds, Cas looked away and began walking cautiously through the snow. He then suddenly flung himself into a nearby snowbank; a small puff of snow flying into the air as his body sank into the snow. Dean laughed as he watched from a few feet away.

Cas then sat up in the white fluff and deadpanned, "This is cold."

Dean laughed again before saying, "Of course it's cold, Cas, it's freaking ice." But then Dean went over to Cas and laid down beside him and started to move his arms and legs back and forth.

Cas looked at Dean strangely and asked, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel," Dean answered happily, "Why don't you try it?"

Castiel's eyes filled with sadness as he said, "But I'm not an angel anymore."

Dean quickly sat up and said, "No, Cas, you don't have to be an angel to make one. You just move your arms and legs back and forth in the snow to make a shape that looks like one."

"Oh," Cas said quietly, feeling stupid for his ignorance and avoided Dean's glaze.

"Hey, Cas, look at me," Dean pleaded but Cas only continued to look at the falling snow around them. Dean gently placed his hand on Cas's cold cheek and turned his face toward his own. "Cas, no matter what, you will always be an angel to me." Realizing what he just said, Dean felt his cheeks turn red hot, despite the coldness around them.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said, his voice thick with gratitude, as he leaned into the hunter's touch.

The two sat in the snow staring at each other for almost a minute, until Dean felt snow hit him directly in the face. Dean wiped the remaining snow off his face and angrily glared at Sam, the culprit of the snow ball throwing, who was laughing hysterically about ten feet away.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked in an agitated tone.

Sam was then hunched over with laughter, and ignoring his brother's question. Even Cas was laughing lightly, which caused Dean's expression to soften immensely.

Between laughs, Sam finally exclaimed, "I couldn't resist, Dean." And then several seconds later added, "You should have seen your face!"

"I'm gonna get you, Sam!" Dean yelled evilly, as he stood up and entered a fighting stance.

"Oh no," Sam's face filled with horror before he started to run away.

Dean and Cas joined together to get Sam, who eventually surrendered after several snow balls were violently thrown at his head. Dean then began hitting Cas with snow balls, who just giggled and tried to hit Dean back but with no success. So he decided to just tackle him into the snow instead. Dean and Cas were both laughing until they realized the compromising position they landed in.

They were looking at each other with desire when Sam yelled from far away, "Come on guys, it's really cold; we should head inside before we start losing body parts."

Dean huffed and mentally cursed at his brother as he helped Cas get off of him.

The two men didn't say anything as they headed back into the bunker; but they both had a soft smile on their faces as they walked a bit too close to each other.

Much to everyone's relief, the bunker now felt much warmer than it was outside. However, when Dean looked over at Cas, his lips were slightly blue and he was shivering. Dean grabbed Cas's shoulders to get a better look at him and then quickly realized that Cas's clothes were completely soaked from all the snow.

"Your freezing up, Cas. Come on, you have to change out of these wet clothes." Dean then gently grabbed Cas's gloved hand and pulled him into his bedroom. Dean let go of Cas's hand, despite him not wanting to, and got Cas a pair of his sweatpants and an old hoodie.

"Here you go, Cas. When your done changing, hang your wet clothes in the laundry room." Dean then waited for Cas to leave his room, but he made no movements to do so; he was just staring at Dean with an odd expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked after he placed his hand on Cas's shoulder.

Cas didn't say anything, he just dropped the clothes on the floor, and then grabbed Dean's face and kissed him.

Dean stiffened when Cas's lips first met his, but he immediately melted into the kiss and shifted his lips around Cas's slightly awkward ones and made the kiss absolutely perfect.

They continued kissing until it was impossible to continue, since they were both smiling too much. Dean gazed at Cas's blissful face and kissed his cheeks, nose, and eyes before he leaned his forehead against Cas's.

Neither of them said anything for several minutes, not wanting to disturb the peace, until Cas said, "I think you should help me get out of these wet clothes, Dean."

Dean gave Cas a wicked smile before saying, "Not unless you help me get out of mine."

Cas then smirked and replied, "With pleasure."

**********


End file.
